


please make me believe that this is not a sin

by switchienana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Na Jaemin, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Prince Na Jaemin, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, Voyeurism, bodyguard jeno, bratty jaemin, slight feminisation at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchienana/pseuds/switchienana
Summary: na jaemin was born a prince, lee jeno was born to no title. a dip in the castle lake, a family tradition and a night spent together later and although no one expected it, they seemed to forma bond no one could rival.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	please make me believe that this is not a sin

* * *

the kingdom of muni was one that had existed for centuries, so rich with history and culture that it was admired by many. it was a prosperous kingdom, it’s people living happily and healthily since it was formed hundreds of years ago. the royal family at the helm was no exception to this, having maintained their flawless reputation throughout the kingdom’s long history. this has lead to many traditions and legends to be formed about the place. due to this the illustrious family is held to the highest standards of those around them, and those within the family only had higher expectations for their own.  the current rulers of the kingdom, king and queen na had only been blessed with one son na jaemin. the young prince immediately grew into his role from a young age, although he hadn’t been crowed yet. his kind-hearted attitude lended itself well to royal duties around the castle, going as far as to know every single staff member personally to make them feel wanted. 

prince jaemin was idolised by the public, being a young teenager helping him out in that department. his innocent and pure appearance only propelling that image when he makes his very few public appearances. yet when all was said and done, he really couldn’t care less for the glitz and the glam and the popularity. this often lead to a pretty negative attitude when left to his own devices in the castle. 

today was one of those evens that he really didn’t want to be attending, his own coronation. today was the day where he’d officially become na jaemin, prince of muni. a coronation was a rare event that only occurred every so often, so everything had to be perfect. jaemin watched slightly amused as the staff ran around placing the finishing touches on everything. the boy was sitting on his window sill, reading and rereading his first address as prince to assure himself he had it down pat, yet his nerves didn’t seem to fade. he sighed as he threw the paper to the ground, hating the life he had been given. 

“your highness? are you there? we are for the finally touches of your outfit.” what he could only assume was a maid who had been sent to finish dressing him. he really didn’t want to attend this uptight prissy event, he was born to the king and queen so he’s already a prince, why the fuck should he have to sit through a three hour ceremony that wastes the people’s money and does nothing except placing a gold crown on his head. he looked out the window once again, looking down at the rose garden below him, his favourite on the palace grounds. his eyes quickly scanned around, forming an escape route as he stood up to grab what he needed. 

he grabs the rope that he had hidden for occasions just like this, hopping onto his balcony once he grabbed it. he moved carefully towards the marble pillar that seemed to hold the entire thing up, tying it masterfully using the skills he learnt in one of his survival classes. he carefully stepped over the railing before grasping the rope and making his way down, ensuring not to fall cause he didn’t think he would survive if he fell down three floors. he smiled to himself as his feet touched the ground once again, instantly running towards the rose garden, letting out a sight of relief as the fresh scented air hit his warm skin. 

lee jeno had no title to his name, growing up in what his society would call a normal middle class family. however there was one thing that made his family extremely unique, his family is traditionally tied into the royal guard. each son of the family had grown up and trained and served under the royal guard, jeno’s father currently being the head of the entire royal guard. as he was his parent’s only son, it was his job to continue the tradition, only being a couple years away from joining the royal academy. today was his first experience of what life was like in the castle, his entire family being invited to the coronation of the land’s only current prince. 

as they were waiting to be let into the hall, jeno’s father had given him permission to roam the castle. telling him to be careful as to not go anywhere he shouldn’t be. due to this, jeno remained outside roaming the castle’s multiple area of garden. he made his way into what the sign in front  of him said was ‘nana’s rose garden’, humming to himself as he moved around. his eyes lit up as he saw a giant pool of water in the middle of the garden, the clear water glittering in the sunlight. but something else quickly caught his eye instead a small boy sitting right of the edge of it, staring into the water with sad eyes. the boy was dressed extremely well, sure as hell to stand out as much as the pink locks of his head. and that’s when it clicked, only royalty or those of high status dyed their hair, it traditionally being a symbol of wealth. the boy in front of him had to be the prince to be. jeno decided to carefully approach the sad looking boy, wanting to cheer him up. 

jaemin sighed to himself as he played with the water in front of him, staring at his own reflection in a kind of sadness that not many could relate to. he just wanted to be normal, wanted to live a life where the expectations of a whole population of people didn’t weigh down on him. he hadn’t heard the sound of footsteps behind him, the sounds of the water drowning them out. he turned to slowly to see a figure suddenly entering his vision, startling him so much he jumped back scared. this caused the younger to fall back into the water, jeno’s eyes going wide as he realised what he had done. he ran froward, quickly moving to hoist the boy out of the water, the pinkette coughing as he regained his breath. he laid in the elder’s arms as he recovered, jeno still looking down at him in worry as he feared the consequences of harming the prince. did he now hate him? would he be punished? would he be banished from the castle and become a disgrace to the family name? 

yet all those worries seemed to melt away when jaemin gave him the most genuine, heart- warming smile he possibly could. he sat up after a bit, staring down at his now ruined outfit before laughing to himself. jeno watched in amusement, his look quickly changing when he noticed the boy was shivering. he began removing his own jacket, his action causing jaemin to turn to look at him. the elder handed over his jacket, placing it on his shoulders as he gave the boy a kind smile. jaemin stared up in awe, watching as his eyes smiled along with him. they sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the water, taking solace in each other’s presence. their fingers slowly inched closer to each other as if they had a mind of their own, hands now resting against each other as they smiled to themselves.  however their moment was abruptly ended by the loud sounds of footsteps quickly approaching. their heads whipped around to find a small group of staff running towards the prince, not even acknowledging the boy next to him. 

“your highness are you okay? we have a spare outfit for you please come this way.” one of the women explained, lifting the boy up off the floor and dragging him away from jeno. the pink haired boy looked behind him, holding eye contact the boy he had just met. a boy who had made him feel more normal than anyone had ever made him feel before. but he also made him feel special, without having to even do anything, without any words having been said. and there was one underlying feeling that he had that he didn’t want to acknowledge but knew was there, especially when he studied the boy’s breathtaking appearance. no royal, high class associate or quite frankly any one he had seen in his life could hold a candle to the elder boy in his eyes. he sent one final bright smile the boy’s way before rushing off to his room, maids attempting to keep up with following him. 

once jaemin was redressed, the ceremony began. he sat there in boredom as the whole thing unfolded, studying how the crowd seemed to hang on every action. he stood when he had to, accepting the heavy crown onto his head and pray to every lord that he could think of that it wouldn’t fall off. he then recited his speech perfectly, signalling the end of the ceremony. the crowd rejoiced, jaemin putting on a smile as he waved goodbye. the moment he was out of the way his smile dropped, letting out a breath of relief that the whole scenario was over with. 

yet it wasn’t exactly all over, there was still one more thing he had to go through, the ball that was scheduled for afterwards. jaemin sat on his throne, head resting on his hand as he watched the highest of society interact. he suppressed a laugh as he watched everyone scramble to compliment his parents as if they were the reason he was who he is today, like they wouldn’t know what really goes on behind closed doors because they do the exact same to their poor children. but what interested him the most was the fact that the staff and their families didn’t really seem to mingle, keeping to themselves on the sidelines as if they would be intruding if they approached the wrong person. while scanning the room his eyes locked on a familiar boy who he  had been dying to speak to since they moment he left the garden.

he stood up, grabbing the jacket he had tucked underneath him before making his way over. the crowd seemed to part like the red sea as he made his way through it, no one wanting to offend the prince.  he tapped the boy who was talking to someone else on the shoulder, the other boy immediately backing off as jeno turned to face the younger. the elder’s eyes went wide as he realised the prince was now standing in front of him, crown perched atop of his head as he smiled at him. 

“i believe this is yours.” the pinkette muttered, holding out the jacket in his direction. jeno smiled as he took it, their hands brushing against each other as they did so. jeno quickly bowed, the younger’s eyes going wide as he urged the boy to stand. 

“i’m sorry for the trouble i have caused your highness.” jeno muttered, head still bowed. jaemin sighed, knowing this was probably making a scene. he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and helped him to stand up straight again, a light pink dusting the elder boy’s cheeks. 

“please just call me jaemin.” jaemin cheered. he wanted, he craved that normal feeling again. he didn’t want the boy to treat him like a prince, he wanted him to treat him like an equal. he wanted that boy he met outside, and he sure as hell would make that boy appear again. 

“i don’t think people would approve of that your highness.” jeno muttered quietly when he noticed people were listening. tossing up between offending the prince and damaging his family’s reputation, risking it with the prince than other’s opinions. 

“well... ugh whatever. i haven’t seen you around before, is your family new around here?” jaemin questioned. he made it his mission to know everyone and the fact that he didn’t know who this boy was really bothered him. he looked like he could be a prince from a far away land, yet he seemed to have a connection to the staff of the castle. jaemin having noticed the way he greeted all of the senior maids and butlers. 

“no your highness, i’m lee jeno the eldest son of the lee family, my dad is the head of guard at the castle.” jeno explained with a proud smile. jaemin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he came to the realisation, the boy’s appearance becoming more clearer in his mind as he linked it to that of the guard who he had seen roaming the castle grounds. 

“oh! you’re mr lee’s son! ahh, he should have brought you around sooner.” jaemin smiled, placing his hand on the boy’s arm. jeno giggled bashfully, eyes falling to the floor as he tried to cover his nervousness. 

“well i will be training here soon enough to follow in his footsteps, it’s kind of a tradition in my family.” jeno added. the pinkette nodded along with him, liking the sound of what he was hearing. his mind filled with fantasies as to what the future could hold. 

“ah of course! maybe you’ll be lucky enough to be my guard one day.” jaemin winked. jeno choked on air as the comment hit him, breaking into a fit of coughs as the younger giggled at him. 

“i think i would be the lucky one your highness.” the elder replied quietly. jaemin looked up at him with a look of genuine joy, over looking the fact he had just used his title. 

“so, are you-“ 

“your highness! the duke of lustor is requesting your presence, please come this way.” claude, jaemin’s butler alerted before preparing to lead him away, allowing him to wrap up his conversation. 

“it was a pleasure your highness.” jeno bowed, trying to put back on a formal mask. practically failing when the younger looked at him the way he did, heart speeding up in his chest. 

“trust me the pleasure was all mine.” jaemin returned the bow, his butler’s eyes going wide as he did so, shocked that he would bow to someone of a lower status than him. the pair smiled at each 

other as jaemin was lead away. jeno took some time to calm his heart down as he watched the boy in the distance, amazed at the way he seemed to act so elegantly around every one and yet he seemed to want to be so informal around him. why did he have to go soft for the prince? and please could these stupid feelings go away? he’s a prince for god’s sake! 

* * *

it had now been a couple of years since his coronation and jaemin sure as hell had been busier than he had ever been before. he was in full prince mode now, his wishes for a normal life becoming more stronger than ever. he was now taking three times the classes, learning anything and everything that had ever been put to paper. on top of that he was also attending events, making public appearances, hold fundraisers and events to help the people of the community. he was now fully into the role of being a prince, whether or not he wanted the pressure that went along with it. 

he really isn’t into all that kinda stuff, he simply didn’t think he was made to be a public figure or speaker. he didn’t find any of it interesting, in fact he found some of this useless and boring. which lead to him not putting as much passion into some of these projects as others. he loved volunteering but hated the press that came with it, he loved to implement improvements to the kingdom but he didn’t see the need to hold a billion press conferences about what was coming. all he really wants is to be able to do what he wants, to not have to worry. and he can only find that with one person, jeno. 

jaemin was currently sat at one lonely desk in a practically empty classroom, eyes attempting to focus on what claude was teaching him. he bored as he always seemed to be, the subject of public opinion not sparking an overwhelming sense of interest. his mind soon drifted to thoughts of jeno, ones that he wouldn’t let form into words. he shook his head to get out of that state of mind, cheeks red at the fact he may have been caught daydreaming. 

jeno was now of the age where he could begin attending the royal academy and begin training to be part of the royal guard. he was probably just as busy when it came to his studies, yet the pair still seemed to find time to spend together. they had formed a really close friendship, it being almost crazy how easy they got to know each other and how well they seem to get along even to this day. jaemin smiles to himself as he thinks of how jeno was probably doing some extra form of training now, imagining how he’d look practicing sword fighting, sweat dripping and muscles building as he thrust- 

“if you could excuse me your highness for a moment, please revise over the section on how to deal with negative public perception while i’m gone and we will discuss it when i return.” jaemin’s head snapped up, thoughts getting cut off by claude attempting to excuse himself. the pinkette nodded, attempting to suppress a smirk as the idea of escaping entered his head. once the boy was out of sight jaemin stood up, quickly running out of the class room and towards the east wing where he knew jeno was training. 

he quietly tip toed down the hall way, hiding every time he saw a member of staff that may recognise he needed to be in a class. he finds the room that jeno was in, slipping inside before shutting the door behind him. he studied how the elder trained for a bit, watching as hit a perfect shot every time he drew back and shot an arrow. he bit his lip as he watched how he combed his fingers through his hair, arms on clear display as he did so. he smiled to himself as he quietly approached the boy before jumping on him, jeno going into a fighting stance before relaxing when he realised it was jaemin. he put the boy back down on the ground, turning to face him with a scolding look. 

“your highness you startled me, you really do need to be careful i may have hurt you.” jeno complained, a pout forming on his lips. he set down his bow before engulfing the boy in a proper hug, jaemin sinking into the feeling before moving away, wearing a disapproving look of his own. 

“jesus christ jeno how many times do i have to tell you, we’re alone, you can drop the preppy formal act.” the pinkette sassed, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. jeno gave him an exasperated expression. 

“well i don’t know if you have one of your minions following you!” he reasoned, gripping his arrow holder. jaemin giggled slightly. 

“well i just snuck out of class for you so...” jaemin trailed off, rocking back and forth on his heels. the elder gasped, eyes going wide as he realised the repercussions of the whole situation. 

“don’t pin all of that on me!” jeno exclaimed, distancing himself from the boy. this caused both of them to break out laughing, jaemin’s eyes darting to the archery gear he had. he circled around jeno to grab an arrow before picking up the bow off the floor, loading the arrow into it. 

“w-wait, nana you can’t-“ ignoring jeno’s whining, pulling back and letting go. the arrow hit pretty close to the centre, the pinkette smiling to himself at how well he did first try. the brunette became shocked as he saw how well he could do, having to suppress the urge to jump on the boy as he stood there looking ridiculously sexy as he swung the bow back and forth. 

“h-how did you...” 

“i did pay some attention in the one archery lesson i took. but i still think i need some pointers.” jaemin winked at the elder, wordlessly ushering him over. jeno walked over, moving the younger to face forward so he could stand behind him. 

“why don’t i help you then.” jeno whispered into the prince’s ear. he grabbed an arrow from his holder before wrapping his arms around jaemin’s waist and loading the arrow into the bow, the pink haired boy’s breath hitching as he felt the other breathing down his neck. the elder helped him pull the string back, now chest to chest as they did so. jaemin feeling slightly small as he leant against the boy’s muscular back. 

“let it go.” he muttered deeply, jaemin suppressing a whine as he did so. the pair watched as the arrow hit a bullseye, both smiling when the shot made impact. even after the arrow had been shot the tension was still in the air. 

jaemin turned to face the elder, hands resting on his chest as he looked up at him with teasing eyes. he wanted to give the boy a little thank you, throwing the bow down on the ground. jeno let out a gasp not being able to focus on it for long before he felt a soft sensation on his lips. the younger wrapped his hands around the other’s neck, pulling him even closer as he continued to places kisses on his lips. the elder let himself relax, returning the kiss as he grasped the boy’s waist. the two got lost in the feeling of each other, jaemin letting out little whines as he let himself be surrounded by nothing but jeno. yet jeno was still very aware, ears perking up when he heard incoming footsteps. he backed away the pinkette looking at him in confusion, realising only when claude entered the room. the boys both looked at him innocently, acting as if nothing had happened. 

“your highness this behaviour is really not acceptable!” claude yelled, grabbing the prince by the wrist and began dragging him out of the room. jaemin sent the elder a royal wave as he was pulled away. 

“we will need to review some areas of basic manners as you seem to be lacking them lately.” the butler reprimanded, jaemin mocking him by mimicking his words behind his back. jeno began giggling softly, loving his feisty the boy could get. they both winked at each other before jaemin shut the door behind him.

* * *

once a year the kingdom of muni, the castle holds a royal gala on behalf of the royal family. it serves as a way for royals from different kingdoms to mix, allowing for connections to be formed and relationships to be built. it also served as a sort of gift to the staff to thank them for their services, even though (jaemin made a mental note to add) they still had to do all the preparations which defeats the purpose of the whole event.  preparations for the biggest social event of the year are in full swing, decorations, food, anything you could think of had to be done. staff were running around like chickens without heads and it  really didn’t sit well with him. and yet when he brought it up they dismissed him saying they would make sure it would be the biggest one yet. not that it did anything to calm him worries. 

he really didn’t like attending events like this, the only reason for his attendance being the fact he is a royal and it’s his so called duty. all he really wanted so time to himself where he didn’t have to act like a perfect little prince, which basically meant he wanted to spend time with jeno instead. who by the way was now his offical personal bodyguard, graduating right into the position. 

jaemin took a deep breath, looking down at the people below him in discontentment. he quickly put on his mask, a smile appearing on his lips as he made his grand entrance. the crowd seemed enthralled by his presence, the prince almost getting surrounded by the pure amount of people that wanted to talk to him. he greeted them all before he was quickly dragged away by someone else, the process repeating itself constantly. this made the entire situation even more boring for the boy, jaemin finding it difficult to even stay awake yet act like he was interested in whatever these people were saying. 

he was able to escape eventually, quickly hiding away in a corner as to not get dragged away again. a staff member made their way over to him, offering him a glass of wine. he gladly accepted one, a plan on how to get out of this situation forming in his head. he downs the entire glass, the sever looking concerned but continuing on his way. this certainly wouldn’t be the highest moment in his life and it was sure to piss his parents off, but he honestly couldn’t care less. although he had an extremely high alcohol tolerance he began to be extremely drunk, stumbling around and fumbling over his words. 

jeno watched from a distance as jaemin began to act up, a small smile on his face as to how cute the boy was being when he was drunk. however his eyes soon shifted to the king and queen and the pure look of embarrassment present on their faces as they saw how their son was acting out of the corner on their eyes. they seemed even more embarrassed by the fact people around them began whispering around them, the king signalling something to his butler, jeno not seeing much more before he turned around. but it seemed as though the moment he turned around he was tapped on the shoulder by someone, the brunette coming face to face with the king’s butler. 

“mr lee, his and her royal highness request your presence.” the butler said, nodding his head in the direction of the royalty. jeno nodded following the man to where the king and queen were standing. he bowed as a form of respect, standing to see the unhappy looks on both of their faces. 

“could you please remove our son from here, his pure presence is embarrassing yet this sort of behaviour is even worse.” the king seethed, not even sparing a glance in his direction. the comment angered jeno slightly, holding his anger in as to not offend such important people. 

“yes of course your highness.” jeno smiled before bowing once again and leaving. he quickly made his way over to the prince who now seemed to appear visibly intoxicated in the face. jaemin realised he was there, a bright slurred smile appearing on his face as he stumbled closer. 

“ahhh jeno! i’ve missed you! come gimme a hug!” jaemin whined, attempting to move forward to give the boy a hug. jeno frowned keeping his distance from the boy as to not cause any more of a scene. 

“i can’t prince jaemin, i must escort you back to your room.” jeno replied, grasping the boy’s wrist to begin leading him away. jaemin pouted, stumbling as he moved along with the other. 

“aww you’re no fun!” he complained, tripping over his feet as he was lead out of the ballroom. once they did jaemin became extremely clingy, nuzzling into jeno’s side as he clung to his waist. the elder suppressed a smile as he watched the boy, leading him up the staircase to his room. he opened the door for the pinkette, jaemin running forward and jumping onto the bed. he sat up and gave jeno a look he couldn’t decipher, the elder slightly scared as to what could leave the boy’s lips next. 

“ahhh jeno... you look sooooooo good in that suit, you look good always but you look like extra extra EXTRA hot tonight!” jaemin slurred, making big hand gestures as he did so. the brunette’s eye went wide, cheeks burning up as he processed the comment. he stepped forward, lying the boy down as the younger stared up at him in confusion. 

“nana, you’re drunk, you need to rest.” jeno reasoned. jaemin made a disapproving noise, sitting straight back up as a defying act. 

“no i don’t! just wanna compliment you. your should wear your hair like this more often.” jaemin muttered, combing his fingers mindlessly through the other’s hair. the elder’s cheeks only became brighter as he did so, quickly pushing the boy’s hand away to save the embarrassment. 

“i think you should stop complimenting me now.” jeno pleaded, moving away from the boy. the pink haired boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he kicked the blankets off of his bed. 

“no! i have so much more to say.” jaemin said lowly, surprising the other by giving him a seductive look. now jeno was beyond confused, and a little scared as to how this may.

“have i ever told you how much i want you to fuck me?” the prince added, giving him a sly look. jeno’s heart stopped when the words made their way past the boy’s lips. 

“what? jaemin you-“ 

“shut up! i’m not done. i really mean it, when i see you training in those sleeveless shirts and your muscles are bludging and i just, fuck i’m turning myself on just thinking about it.” jaemin moaned, head rolling back as he did so. the elder could feel himself losing it, he was making it really hard for jeno to hold back, especially when he wanted the exact same thing. 

“jaemin you really need to stop.” jeno growled through his teeth. the younger cocked his eyebrow, smirking at him as he decided he was only going to push further, knowing the other wanted it just as much as he did. 

“what? scared you might actually do it?” he challenged crawling towards the brunette, hopping off the edge of the bed to stand in front of him. “come on, your prince is telling you to fuck him, so why don’t you just man up and do it.” jeno let out a growl, pushing the pinkette forward and pinning him to the mattress. 

“you’ve really fucking done it now.” he whispered deeply. the younger laughed at him, arching his back up into him as if to challenge him further. 

“and? what are you gonna do about it?” 

“you’re about to find out.” jeno whispered before grasping the boy’s jaw and pulling him forward into a kiss. the kiss was anything but innocent, the mood instantly becoming heated as they shared their first passionate moment together. it was sloppy and messy but neither of them seemed to care, the elder’s tongue slipping into the other’s mouth as the prince let out little noises of pleasure. 

jaemin removed the layers on his top half, jeno watching intently as he did so. once he was done, the elder instantly attached his lips to the boy’s neck, pressing light kisses around the expanse of his neck and jaw. he paid extra attention to where the boy enjoyed in the most, focusing on these areas and giving them more attention. the pinkette continuously let out little whines and whimpers as the guard did so, craving more, wanting the boy to do so many dirty things to him. he pulled the elder up by his head, staring directly into his lust filled eyes. 

“want you to mark me.” jaemin whispered, arching his back up to show just how much he wanted it. jeno chuckled before attaching his lips to the boy’s neck once again, beginning to suck marks in his skin. shades of purple and red began to litter his neck, the elder also leaving bite marks in his stead that caused airy moans to fall from the prince’s lips. he then began to drag his nails across the boy’s skin when he noticed he enjoyed the pain, watching as red marks on his skin began to form. 

“such a naughty boy, want your poor innocent maids to see all the pretty marks i’ve left.” jeno teased, faking pity as he continued to scratch across the boy’s chest. 

“oh fuck, please.” jaemin moaned out, hips bucking up at the degrading comment. jeno laughed darkly at his reaction, mouth ducking down further. he began to suck marks on the boy’s exposed hip bones, smirking as he did so. he held the younger down to stop the boy from squirming, dragging his nails down as he did so. he trailed his teeth along his hip bones, mouthing at where the waistband of his pants met his skin. 

once he was content with what he had done jeno moved back, taking in the sight of the boy below him. he smirked to himself as he gazed over all the pretty marks he had left, the colours standing out beautifully on his skin. god there were so many things he wanted to do to the boy, his mind going into overdrive at all of the thoughts that graced his head. jaemin watched as the elder looked down at him with a look of pure lust, his hips bucking as he got all whiny watching the way he studied his body. he was starting to get impatient, deciding to push a little to help get what he wants. 

“fucking do something! or are you scared?” the prince demanded, kicking his legs slightly. anger flared up inside jeno at the comment, not liking how the boy seemed to think he was in the position to make orders. his hand snapped up as grasped the boy’s neck, jaemin letting out a gasp as he felt the elder squeeze the sides of it. he felt his breath shortening, eyes becoming half lidded as he moaned out from the pleasure then pain gave him. jeno soon removed his hand, watching as the younger’s neck turned red, a hand print forming around it. the sight went straight to his dick, suppressing a groan as he watched the prince below him. 

jeno refocused his attention on the pinkette’s neck, knowing just how much it drove the boy crazy. jaemin let out moans as he felt his neck being abused by the elder’s lips, his skin now being extra sensitive due to just how much attention the boy was paying to it. but now he was really getting impatient, he just wanted to be fucked into tomorrow and yet jeno seemed content with remaining as is. he began clawing at the boy’s clothes in hope that he would finally touch him where he needed it most. he then began to palm at the boy’s crotch, jeno letting out a groan at the sudden contact before pulling away from the boy all together, giving him a dark look that the younger couldn’t seem to decipher. 

“i think it’s time for the prince to learn a lesson on how to respect those in charge. lesson one, those below don’t get to touch without permission, got that?” jeno whispered into his ear. jaemin just dumbly nodded, not really understanding what the boy had in store. the elder grabbed the other’s hands hoisting them up and tying them to the bed head, the pinkette unsure as to where he even grabbed the piece of fabric from. the guard then moved to remove the younger’s bottom layers, smirking at how the boy was all naked and laid out before him, anticipating his next move. 

as jeno stared down at him jaemin came to realise just the sort of position he was in. he was naked, tied up and at his mercy, while the elder was fully dressed and really didn’t seem to care. god it was so humiliating but he fucking loved it, loving how he seemed so small below the boy, almost becoming truely drunk off of the feeling he was giving. yet it still embarrassed him a little, his cheeks becoming red as he thought over the whole situation. jeno cooed when he saw this, stroking the boy’s cheek gently, the prince leaning into his touch. 

the elder slowly made his way down the other’s body before he came face to face with his cock, gently dragging his finger over it causing the boy to shudder. he then placed his lips on the tip, kissing it before he engulfed it completely. jaemin wanted nothing more than to push the guard’s head down to get even more pleasure, but he knew better choosing just wait it out for a little bit. the brunette began making his way down, having now taken the boy into the hilt watching as he squirmed above him. he dragged himself back up, going back to sucking on just the head as a distorted smirk appeared on his face. the pink haired male whined out at the lack of pleasure, wanting nothing more than to be stuffed full of jeno’s cock. he decided that to get what he wants he needed to push the boy, not understanding what would actually happen if he did so. 

“seriously, is your game that bad or do you want me to fuck you instead.” jaemin attempted to growl aggressively, pushing the boy’s head down further on his cock. jeno glared at him, pulling off of him all together, the younger whining at the loss of contact. the elder looked at him angrily once again, hand coming up to cup one side of his face. the pink haired boy looked at him confused he thought he had angered him, snapping out of it when a harsh hit landed on his other cheek. tears formed in the boy’s eyes as he choked out a moan, watching as he brunette moved away from him. 

“you think you could fuck me with this pathetic thing? i’d like to see you try.” jeno challenged, gripping the boy’s cock harshly as he did so. jaemin bucked up into the sensation, just craving any form of pleasure at this point. the elder looked down at him with a smirk on his face as his grip never let up, a wicked idea forming in his head as he did so. 

he began to stroke the boy up and down, pace getting faster as beads of precum fell from the head. the prince let out a multitude of moans, overwhelmed by the surge of pleasure he was suddenly receiving. it was almost to much to handle, head thrashing against the pillows as the brunette stared down at him with a blank expression on his face. he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, surprised as to how quickly everything was happening. jeno saw the way the boy seemed to get more sensitive, his moans growing louder as more precum fell from his cock. this signalled to him that the boy was close, the guard smirking as he pulled his hand away. 

“lesson two, talking back doesn’t get you want and that i’m quite capable to be able to please myself.” jeno mocked, creating a fair amount of distance between them. jaemin let out a cry, bucking his hips up as he lost his only source of pleasure. he began protesting with whines, the elder’s comment having yet processed fully. he soon realised what jeno meant, whining out louder in protest as all the other did was smirk at him. 

jeno began to undress himself, making sure to take his time as to tease the boy even more. once he had stripped completely he trailed his hand down towards his cock, beginning to stroke himself as jaemin watched intently. he made sure to exaggerate his movements as he did so, letting out loud sounds of pleasure that made the younger’s cock twitch. the prince was practically drooling from the sight, watching as precum began to form at the tip. he wanted to touch the elder so bad he almost couldn’t bare it, wanting to pounce and to show him that he could please him better than himself. 

jaemin began to cry out as he watched the boy get off, hating how he seemed to enjoy himself more than he enjoyed the younger. tears started freely falling down his cheeks as he babbled our pleas, hoping to at least gain some form of pleasure as he tugged on his restraints. jeno laughed mockingly at the boy, faking a sympathetic pout as he looked at the boy, not halting the movements on his cock. 

“what was that my prince?” he teased, stroking his cock faster. the pinkette whined out in embarrassment, wriggling in his restraints as he did so. 

“please, fuck please! i’ve learnt my lesson i promise, i’ll be a good boy for you, a good boy for daddy.” jaemin begged through sobs, his eyes seeming to sparkle as he did so. jeno let out a cruse at his begging, instantly removing his hand to lean down close to the boy. he reached up to untie the boy, bring his wrists down to kiss the marks that his restraints had left. he then leant down to place a kiss on the boy’s lips, jaemin immediately return it in desperation. 

the boys pulled away breathless, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as they stared at each other in lust. jeno asked for the lube to which jaemin grabbed quickly, the elder almost giggling as he almost fell of the bed trying to grab it. the guard pulled the boy down towards him, getting ready to prep the boy. however the prince suddenly became very shy, becoming very blushy snd closing his legs. jeno was confused as to the sudden embarrassment, not understand what he could be hiding,  jeno turned the younger over, staring down at him as jaemin let out an embarrassed whine. he spread the boy’s cheeks to see a jewel glittering inside of it, the elder letting out a curse when he  realised what it was. the sight of the plug going straight to his cock, head rolling back as he tried to contain himself. 

“fuck, nana what are you trying to do to me?” he grunted out breathlessly, continuing to stare at it. jaemin letting out another whine as he turned to face the elder, a blush very present on his face. he spread his own cheeks even further, jeno watching in amazement as he did so. the pink haired boy began to play with the plug, moving it around inside of him. 

“hnghh, thought of you daddy.” he moaned out. jeno let out a loud close, running a finger through his hair as he decided not to hold back anymore. he removed the plug from the younger, watching as lube dripped out of the boy. the elder quickly lubed up his cock, both boys impatient, craving the touch of each other.  jeno finally sunk into the boy, both of them moaning out of the feeling. jaemin felt so tight around him, his slick walls coaxing him in further. he didn’t bother giving the boy time to adjust, immediately pulling back and thrusting back in all of the way. the prince began to let out obscene moans as he felt the elder begin to hammer into him, back arching up as he shouted out to the heavens. he pulled the brunette down so that they were millimetres away from each other’s faces, panting into each other’s mouths as they let themselves drown in pleasure. the pinkette’s began to clench and unclench around the other as he felt his orgasm building, jeno hitting that special spot inside of him almost every time he thrust into him. 

“ahh, daddy so close, please let me cum. been good for you, will be your little fuck toy but please just let me cum.” jaemin begged, jolting with every thrust. jeno cooed at him, leaning down towards his ear. 

“let it go baby, you’ve done so well.” jeno praised, stroking the boy’s cheek. that was all jaemin needed to let go, screaming out as he came onto his own chest, cock twitching at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. the elder followed soon after, cumming inside of the boy when he clenched around him. both boys took their time to calm down, smiling at each other as their breathing slowed. 

jaemin smirked to himself when he flipped the pair of them over, looking down at the elder with a seductive look. jeno looked up at him confused, not sure as to what he was planning. the pinkette ran his hands down the boy’s chest, studying his body intently. 

“i hope you don’t think we’re done already... daddy” jaemin teased, before sinking down on the elder again. jeno let out a curse, already feeling himself hardening inside of the boy. the younger began to bounce on the other’s cock, moaning out as he grew accustomed to the feeling of pleasure again. the sound of squelching filled the room as jeno’s cum began to leak out of him, the guard groaning at the sight. the sight of the prince on top of him was so hot jeno didn’t know what to do with himself, hips bucking up into the pinkette’s hole. 

“fuck, you’re like a little bunny.” jeno cooed. jaemin let out a loud whine, cock twitching in response to the nickname. he covered his mouth with his hands, embarrassed at how strongly he reacted. jeno smirked up at him, bucking his hips up once again. 

“aww you like being called a bunny, like being a little pet that i can use for my pleasure.” jeno teased. jaemin halted his movements, avoiding eye contact as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“you can’t talk, fucking getting off on me calling you daddy. you should be worshiping me!” jaemin responded harshly, still refusing to move. jeno growled at him in response, not liking his he seemed to think he was the one in control. he flipped them both over, pinning the boy by his neck to the mattress. 

he quickly re-entered the boy, harshly thrusting into him as they both chased their second releases of the night. both of them were being extremely loud at this point, not even caring if the staff could hear them from outside jaemin’s door. jeno was the first to finish, cumming inside of  the boy once again, the younger moaning out as he felt the feeling of it all. this caused the prince to also spill over, dirtying the sheets below him. 

jeno pulled out and laid beside the boy, both of them taking the time to calm down from their post orgasmic state. they turned to smile at each other, breaking out into a fit of giggles as they did so. jaemin soon moved away so he could clean himself up, the elder keeping his eyes locked on the figure of the naked boy. he watched as his own cum dripped down the boy’s legs, having to stop himself from getting hard once again. 

but that’s what made him realise what he had done, he had just fucked a prince, the prince he fucking works for. he felt kinda guilty for taking advantage of him in his drunken state, but he couldn’t control himself. and he knew it was sick but he couldn’t help the sense of adoration he felt about the whole situation.  he slowly crawled out of the bed, following the younger into the shower. both of the boys looked at each other embarrassed, the nature of the situation hitting them in their now normal mindset. the pair decided to hop into the shower together, knowing it was just an excuse to spend more time together. 

they both sighed as hot water began to beat down on their bodies, muscles relaxing as they felt the pressure dissipate. while this was all unfolding they couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off of each other, taking secret glances at each other. they knew the other could tell but they really didn’t care, smiling every time they were caught. 

“you know, you probably won’t remember this tomorrow.” jeno joked, somewhat disheartened at the fact he may not remember. jaemin smiled lovingly at him, moving forward to cup his cheeks, the elder letting out a gasp at the sudden action. 

“jeno you dumb dumb, i wasn’t actually drunk. i faked it so we could spend sometime together. but it looks like i got a little carried away.” jaemin laughed. the guard looked shocked, surprised at how well he could fake being drunk. the both broke out into a fit of laughter, ignoring the staff’s pleas they could hear from outside of jaemin’s door. they joined their lips in a kiss, grasping at each other’s wet hair as they did so. 

* * *

as the years went on the pressure on jaemin only seemed to grow, it beginning to weigh on him in a way that he couldn’t really handle. his parents expectations are starting to get ridiculous and he’s really getting sick of them. it’s not like they actually cared for him, they just cared for his reputation. all of this is mainly what lead him to acting out, leading to many talkings to from him parents. having been summoned to the throne room once again. 

he walked into the room very casually, greeting everyone in the room aside from his parents. they clearly didn’t look happy with him, but he really couldn’t care less about what they thought seeing as the couldn’t care less about how he felt. he was ready for a fight and he wasn’t ready to lose. he just felt sorry for the staff who would have to witness the whole ordeal and have to act like nothing is happening. 

“na jaemin, i hope you know why we brought you here.” his mother said lifelessly, staring down in a look of pure disgust. jaemin scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“i thought it was for a family dinner, seeing as we haven’t had one of those in... i don’t know, ten years!” he snapped back, raising his voice slightly. his parents looked taken aback by his comment, guilt slightly evident in their eyes. 

“jaemin, this attitude will not be tolerated! we will send you off to a boarding school if-“ 

“you would fucking love that wouldn’t you!” jaemin screamed back, tears building put in his eyes. 

“na jaemin! have some respect for your mother.” his father reprimanded, yelling at him as he stood up from his throne. yet jaemin’s stance didn’t falter, only becoming more aggressive as tears began to run down his cheeks. 

“i’ll have some respect when you treat me like your own flesh and blood instead of your little show dog!” the prince shouted, his hand forming fists before he turned around and began to storm out, sobs falling from his lips as he did so. 

“na jaemin you get back here this instant!” his father shouted as him, voice echoing through the large room. however jaemin kept walking, not even bothering to send a dirty look back at them. he made his way back to his room, ignoring jeno’s presence as he continued into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it straight after. 

a frown appeared on jeno’s face when the younger blatantly ignored him, wanting nothing more than to burst into the room and comfort him till he stopped crying. but he knew he didn’t wanna let him in so he decided to to push the boy. he was just very concerned and didn’t want the boy to suffer anymore, especially when he was within arms reach. 

jaemin was lying on his bed, tears having subsided as his sadness turned into anger. he despised his parents and he wanted nothing more than to escape. he just wanted to live a day where he didn’t have to worry about all the stupid little things he was told he had to fuss over. he turned to look at the night sky, deciding that he deserved some fucking freedom. 

he grabbed the piece of rope he was now familiar and did his usual procedure and made his way down to the ground. he manoeuvred his way around the castle and the castle guard and managed to leave the castle, taking in a breath of fresh air as he approached the streets of a city he had watched over for years, yet had never seen. 

it had been a little too quiet in jaemin’s room, this having been going on for longer than jeno would have liked. this only caused a spike in his worry, wondering if the boy had just fallen asleep or had finally calmed down. he knock loudly on the door, hoping the boy would answer. however he didn’t get a response which worried him. he tried knocking on the door again, and again, and again. his anxiety only grew with every lack of an answer, mind already jumping to the worst of scenarios. 

he decided that enough was enough using his training to kick down the door, it swinging open successfully. his eyes went wide when he realised that the boy wasn’t there, dashing into the room and checking every corner to see if he was there only for the room to be completely empty. he quickly ran back out of the room and alerted the staff that the prince was missing before rushing out of the castle, already raking his brain for places he may have gone. 

jaemin waltzed the streets happily, greeting the towns people as he did so. he was amazed by how his city functioned, having never seen it up close and personal before. it was so bright and lively unlike anything he had ever seen in books or photos before. he was having such a fun time exploring he just hoped no one would recognise him and cut his time short. 

he began to hear footsteps behind him, thinking nothing of it at first but beginning to get scared when they didn’t stop. he really didn’t want to turn around and confront someone, but i guess he had been trained for it. he turned around to be greeted by the sight of a group of elder men, all staring at him in a way he couldn’t describe. this only fuelled his fears as he attempted to give them a nice looking smile. 

“hey there baby, a fair bit away from the castle now aren’t you?” one of the men teased. jaemin’s eyes went wide as his identity had been figured out. the men approached him, getting even closer to him. 

“that is no way to address royalty.” jaemin scolded. the men laughed at him, making his cold front falter. they begin to get closer, placing their hands on him, the prince pushing them away. 

“and? what are you gonna do?” another one of the men challenged, pushing jaemin into an alley way. he watched as the men got closer, tears forming in his eyes as his fear toppled over. now he was wishing he had never come out, fearing this may be the end for him all together. 

however he was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of yelling, a bright smile appearing on his face when a familiar voice graced his ears. he turned to see jeno standing at the end of the alleyway, other staff members in tow. the pair smiled at each other, relieved to finally see each other again although having been apart for not very long. 

“oh would you look at that, your knight in shining armour has come to save you.” one of the man teased. jeno’s jaw clenched, anger building inside of him as he saw how the men had jaemin surrounded. 

“hand him over now.” he yelled, stepping forward so that he was now in front of the group of men. 

“how about you fuck off.” one of them yelled before landing a hit on jeno’s face. jaemin let out a scream as the men pounced on the elder, yelling for them to stop and to let him go. tears pouring over as the staff came and got him, dragging him away from the frightening scene. 

he broke free of their hold, unable to handle seeing how they were attacking the other. he ran forward attempting to pull the men off of him to no avail. he only had one of them turn around and land a hit on him, cutting his cheeks. he howled in pain, his staff now dragging him away with more vigour. he was pushed into the car doors locked as they drove away, jaemin watching out the back window to see jeno still struggling. 

after quite a bit of a struggle, jeno was able to fight them off. he limped away as fast as he could, hoping he had injured the men harshly enough so that they couldn’t follow him. they had got him good, but he survived and honestly he would do anything to protect jaemin. he made his way back to the castle, a group of nurses instantly coming to his aid, thanking him for saving the prince. they tended to his multitude of wounds, scolding him for being so wreck less. he thanked them for helping him before exiting their space. 

he instantly made a b-line for jaemin’s room, having to travel from one end of the castle to the other. he was very concerned for the boy’s wellbeing, knowing he would have been scared to death by the whole situation. he knocked on the boy’s door before entering, seeing the boy sitting on the centre of his huge bed, head in his hands as he cried. 

jaemin’s head snapped up, his eyes wide as he let out a gasp. he was so glad the boy was safe, he was scared he had lost him all due to his stupid decisions. he ran forward and tackled the boy in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder as he mumbled apologies. 

“oh my god, you’re okay! you’re actually okay!” jaemin cried out, hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. jeno smiled at him, ignoring the pain he felt in his cheek as he did so, just wanting to show the younger how happy he was that they were both safe. 

“of course i am, you have nothing to worry about.” jeno reassured. the prince pouted at him, returning his head to the elder’s shoulder. 

“but i do, you could have died.” he frowned. the brunette smiled softly at him, combing his finger through his pink hair. 

“i would do anything to save you.” he whispered. jaemin’s breath hitched, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. he looked down at the ground as he grabbed the boy’s wrist, pulling him onto the bed with him, the pair giggling as he did so. 

they cuddled up next to each other, jaemin nuzzling into jeno’s chest as he rested his head a top of the prince’s. they were just happy, no other way to describe it other than happy. they were glad everyone had made it out safely and that they could hold each other in the way they are now. as the elder nodded off to sleep the pinkette couldn’t fall asleep, his heart speeding up as he let himself be surrounded by jeno. he knew it was wrong, so fucking wrong, but he had felt as though  he loved jeno for a while. at first he thought he loved the feeling that he gave off but he came to realise that he just loved the boy himself. and tonight was a really eye opener to how strongly he truely felt for the brunette, unable to see himself without him in his life. it may be wrong, or so he had been told from a young age, but he couldn’t care less. 

* * *

jeno and jaemin’s relationship had only improved since the incident, having become closer as they realised what it might be like to lose the other. and at the same time, it seemed as though their feelings only grew stronger for each other. it becoming hard to contain whenever they saw each other roaming through the lively halls of the castle. they were now inseparable in both a friendship aspect and in the fact that jeno had stepped up his game as jaemin’s guard. 

jaemin was in a class that he was struggling to focus on, mind drifting off to other places as claude failed to keep his attention. his head began to fill with thoughts of jeno, a dumb smile appearing on his face as he thought of all the cute things they could do together. he really wants to confess to the boy, but he was scared and he wasn’t sure how he’d respond. he just didn’t want to end up heartbroken and without the one person in his life who makes him feel special. he looked up to see claude still attempting to teach him, deciding that maybe it was worth a shot asking his opinion. 

“claude, you said i could ask you anything right?” jaemin interrupted. claude turned and looked at him, placing down his marker as he approached the boy’s desk. he knelt down next to the boy, looking up at him and giving him his upmost attention. 

“yes of course your highness.” 

“should i be honest with my feelings?” the prince muttered, a frown forming on his face. the butler could tell that he was going through a serious mental dilemma, being cautious as to not push further and offend the royal. he contemplated what he was going to say, wanting to give him only the best advice he possibly can. 

“well... if they are positive then, yes you should.” he answered, putting a smile on his face. the pinkette thought over what he had said, deciding that it would be better for him to just be honest. he needed to tell jeno. 

“thanks, well lesson’s over now, see ya!” he cheered before running off. claude let out a sigh, shaking his head as he watched the prince run off in joy. jaemin made his way back to his room, immediately writing up an invitation for jeno to meet him somewhere later tonight. he summoned someone to send it off to his chambers, nerves kicking in as he couldn’t wait for later tonight. 

jaemin smiled as he greeted the elder when he entered the rose garden, the pair making their way over to a very familiar lake. they sat down, smiling bashfully as they took secret glances at each other. their surrounds set the mood as the moonlight seemed to light up the entire garden, the lake glittering as the roses blew in the wind. they began talking, catching up with what had happened in their day, giggling and smiling almost the entire time. 

“this sure brings back some memories.” jeno said, staring up at the sky as he thought of all the times they had spent together in this one place. 

“it sure does, but i’d sure like to make some new ones.” jaemin replied turning to face the elder. jeno froze, turning to give the other a confused look. 

“what are you saying nana?” he questioned. the younger took in a deep breath, exhaling to help calm himself so he could get all of his words out. 

“i’m saying that i want, no need you in my future. ever since the day i ran away i’ve had this feeling that i just can’t seem to shake, no matter how much it scares me. and i’ve come to realise that, i shouldn’t be scared of love.” jaemin explained, looking at the guard with a look of pure adoration that made jeno blush. his heart sped up when he heard the word love, a part deep  inside of him hoping he might love him just as much as he did, even though he thought it wasn’t possible. 

“l-love? i don’t follow.” jeno stuttered, causing the prince to giggle. he grabbed the elder’s hand, entwining their fingers as he stared deeply into the boy’s eyes. 

“i think... no i know that i love you jeno, and i’m pretty sure i have for a while.” jaemin smiled, pulling the other closer towards him. jeno felt his heart stop in his chest, a billion feelings overwhelming him at once, the main one being disbelief. 

“this isn’t funny jaemin, you can’t play with my feelings like this.” jeno pleaded. jaemin rolled his eyes, a smile present on his face as he pulled the boy forward. he gently pushed the boy back before climbing on top of him, the elder looking up at him in confusion. the pink haired boy gently placed his lips on the other’s, the guard’s eyes going wide in shock, quickly relaxing and returning the kiss. it seemed as though they stayed like that forever, kissing each other like no tomorrow. they eventually had to pull away for air, smiling at each other in the upmost joy. 

“do you believe me now?” jaemin giggled, stroking the boy’s cheek. the brunette pretended to ponder over it for a moment before pulling the boy close to him once again. 

“hmmm, i might need a little more convincing...” he whispered lowly. the prince smirked at him, pulling them both off of the ground. 

“oh yeah? why don’t we move this to my room then huh?” the younger suggested. jeno could see the familiar look of lust in the pinkette’s eye, both of them standing at the same time. 

“gladly your highness.” he mocked, doing a silly bow as the other giggled. jaemin grabbed the boy’s hand as they ran towards the direction of his room, roses moving with them as they ran past, petals coming loose and landing on the ground below them. they made it back to the prince’s room without getting caught by any staff, giggling as they closed the door behind them glad they could spend the night with each other as a couple. 

* * *

now that they were officially in a relationship, their love could only be described as perfect. their feelings were for each other were very clear and genuine and they could barely keep their hands off of each other. the only downside was that they had to sneak around, their social ranks not really lending themselves to a relationship of a romantic capacity. hiding away from the staff and their families as they shared intimate moments, jaemin’s room being their most secure place. 

jaemin’s eyes fluttered open as the morning light hit his face, sitting up slowly as he stretched to wake himself up. he heard a soft knock on the door, smiling as he knew exactly who it was telling them to come in. and there jeno stood in his door way, giving him a smile that was far too bright for the younger to handle this early in the morning. 

he took a couple steps in, shutting the door quietly behind him. jeno wriggled his eyebrows at him before running and jumping on the bed, the younger letting out a noise of pain as the boy crashed into him. jaemin placed a light kiss on the boy’s lips only to have the brunette pull him in for more. they smiled into the kiss, jaemin beginning to get handsy as time went on. jeno pulled away and tutted at the boy, the pinkette’s lips returning to a pout. 

“you’re parents have asked for you baby.” jeno muttered, stroking the boy’s cheek. jaemin looked at him confused, his expression melting into an unhappy one when it processed that he had been summoned to the throne room. 

“ugh! i’ll be out in a minute.” jaemin complained, covering his face with a pillow. jeno just smiled unbelievingly at his boyfriend before walking away and out of the room. the younger inevitably dragged himself out of bed and got himself dressed, mindlessly making his way towards the throne room. he walks in to see the sight of his parents both fully robed, sitting atop of their thrones as they looked down at him in what he could only describe as disgust. 

“we have some questions for you.” the king began. jaemin furred his eyebrows, a bit taken aback by the extremely cold expression. 

“wow, no good morning.” he rolled his eyes. he assumed he knew what was coming, which was a scolding. but his parent’s strange behaviour made him think that that wasn’t the case. 

“no, not in this instance. we’ve heard some shocking rumours floating around the castle and we can’t help but confront you about them.” his mother added on. this caught jaemin’s attention. never had any rumours made their way around the castle about him, the staff having too much respect for him to talk down to him like that. this was like a stab in the heart. 

“what rumours?” he questioned. the queen took a deep breath, it seeming as though the mere thought of what she was saying shook her to the very core. 

“we’ve heard you’ve been engaging in relations with your bodyguard lee jeno.” she let past her lips. jaemin’s eyes went wide, his panic system kicking as he felt his throat closing up. 

“where the fuck did you get that idea from?” he accused. his parents narrowed their eyes at him, not liking the outburst of colourful language he used. 

“staff have seen you two engaging in... questionable acts with each other. why would they lie about something so serious?” the queen pressed further. the prince bit his lip, thinking of something to say. decided to just come clean, he never really cared about what they thought anyway. 

“so what if i’m dating jeno! what’s the big deal?” 

“what’s the big deal! na jaemin you have taken it too far this time. this rebellious attitude needs to stop.” jaemin cocked his head, confused as to why they think he was doing this out of spite and not for his true feelings. 

“i don’t know what you’re thinking, but this is not an act of rebellion.” 

“then what else is it? because why else would you date someone with a low of a status as him, you deserve so much better.” the pink haired boy let out an audible gasp, the words hitting him like rocks. how dare they say something like that? 

“you wanna know why, do you really wanna know why? maybe it’s because i’ve found someone who actually loves me, the true me. not the prince version of me, not their dream version of me, the true na jaemin. and that’s something you’ve never been able to do and that you won’t take away from me.” jaemin screamed before storming out, ignoring the pleas he could hear from behind him. he ran down the halls crying, locking himself in his room once he reached it. 

jaemin fell apart on his bed, letting out every bit of sorrow he felt about the situation. his loud sobbing reverberating throughout the silent room. the wooden door to his room slowly creaked open to reveal jeno standing behind it. he motioned for the elder to come over, the boy rushing over to be by his broken boyfriend’s side. through hiccups jaemin explained the situation, the guard going from confused to angry to upset. his own set of tears beginning to form as they clung to each other, attempting to comfort each other with words, trying to reassure on another that this wasn’t the end. 

they inevitably fell asleep, having cried so hard with each other that it made them tired. they clung onto each other like they never had before, savouring every moment as they feared it was their last. they hoped it wasn’t their last night together, but neither knew for certain if that was the case. 

however what they didn’t know was that the king and queen had been standing outside the entire time, listening in to what was happening. they had come with the intention of talking to their son but were stopped in their tracks when they heard what was being said in the room. they looked at each other and realised just how positively jeno had affected their son, better than any royal or high class citizen had before. when it all came down to it, they knew they weren’t the best  parents, but they just wanted the best life for jaemin. but now they knew what he really needed, and that was to be happy. so that was their new goal, to make their little prince happy. 

the next morning the boy’s woke to an invitation from the monarchy to the throne room, realising their time in paradise was over. they took their time getting ready, not wanting to let each other go but knowing they had to eventually. they were scared, they didn’t know what life would be like without the other in it. and fuck, they didn’t even know what consequences their actions could bring. they made their way to the throne room where jaemin parents sat upon their thrones, and the boys prepared themselves for the worst. yet what they didn’t prepare themselves for, were the words that were about to be utter by jaemin’s own father himself. 

“you have our blessing.” and those words were all it took to bring a life time of joy. 

* * *

a royal wedding was something that only came every so often, the kingdom of muni going into overdrive at the announcement of prince na jaemin’s wedding. today was the day and the final touches were being placed on everything, the staff making sure everything was perfect for who they often referred to as the people’s prince and a guard who they often felt like was their own son. the whole kingdom was on edge as they waited for the ceremony to commence, it being live broadcasted by multiple channels for those who couldn’t make their way to the castle to support the couple. 

jaemin often thought of how jeno proposed to him, smiling to himself every time he did so as it was perfect in almost every aspect. when he was greeted with the sight of the love of his life and a horse, he never expected that it would lead to what it did. they went on a horse ride through a place that jaemin didn’t even knew existed, jeno telling stories of hoe he used to go on rides here and how he had wanted to show the prince this place forever. the ride lead to a picnic where only the finest foods had been selected for them to dine on. and of course after that came the actual proposal, jaemin accepting without even having to think about it twice. 

now here jeno was, standing at the alter with freshly bleached blonde hair as he waited for the prince to grace him with his presence. to say he was just nervous would be an understatement, there were no words to describe just how on edge he was. he was just so scared of being stood up or being left at the alter in front of all of these people, praying to every god, lord or whatever that he could conjure that the pink haired boy would appear in front of him. but all he could do is wait for him to arrive, smiling at all the people seated as they waited for the same thing. 

jaemin was currently in his room, getting ready for the ceremony with the assistance of the maids around him. they were currently finishing the final touches on his hair and his make up, wanting him to look perfect for the man he was to be with for the rest of his life. he was attempting to calm his nerves as they did so, only to have the return when he was told he was ready. 

jaemin smiled at the staff members before making his way down to the ground floor, peeking out to see the pure amount of people who were attending. he took a deep breath before signalling that he was ready to go, everybody standing as they realised the prince was coming. when he saw everyone standing, jeno’s heart went into overdrive, not even close to prepared for the sight of his soon to be husband. he was dressed in a pristine white suit that seemed to fit him perfectly in every way, shape and form. his hair had been styled up his crown adorning his head, that being paired with a natural looking make up look that only enhanced the boy’s beauty. he was breathless at the sight of the boy, and jaemin was the exact same way. his brain seemed to stop functioning when he took in the sight of the elder, immediately eyeing off his freshly dyed hair. his eyes shifted down to take in the rest of his appearance, smiling to himself at how well the suit he picked out for him looked on his future husband. in no time jaemin arrived at the alter, both boy’s already having to hold back their tears as they basked in each other’s presence like there was no one else there. 

the ceremony went off without a hitch, the boy’s believing it was perfect in every way. there were laughs and tears from everyone in the room, the pair’s vows hitting everyone right in the heart when they described all of their struggles. they exchanged traditionally styled rings, both of them being blushing messes as they did so causing the public to laugh. also as tradition follows, jeno 

was officially crowned, now earning the title of prince jeno. with a kiss to seal the deal the public rejoiced, sending multitudes of flowers and gifts their way as they made their way of of the ceremonial hall. 

a couple hours pass and it’s time for the reception, the part of the wedding that the boy’s were looking forward to the most. it was a time where they could celebrate their love with their family and friends, a time for them to just enjoy themselves without the public carefully watching. the event began sort of quietly but it began to get brighter as time went on, everyone so adapting to full part mode as they talked and danced and just enjoyed their time with the people closest to them. 

the highlight of the evening by far was the pair’s first dance, everyone cooing as the couple made their entrance out onto the dance floor. overall the dance wasn’t anything special, but that wasn’t the point. it was about being able to fully bask in each other’s presence for the first time since they got married, enjoying the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. 

as the night grew late everyone began to say their goodbyes, the couple soon saying their own, thanking everyone for coming and wishing them well on their way home. the couple made their way to the special couple suite that had been organised for them, to help them settle in as a newly wedded couple. they entered the room hand in hand as they smiled at each other, suppressing giggles as they realised what the staff were implying by giving them a room far away from anyone else. 

jaemin made his way into the bathroom as jeno began to get changed, the younger having organised one final surprised to finalise their wedding night. he quickly got changed into his surprise, checking himself out in the mirror before he decided it was time. 

jaemin coughed as he entered the room to gain the other’s attention, the elder’s eyes snapping up to lock on the figure in front of him. jeno froze in his place when he took in the sight of the boy in front of him. he was dressed in a beautiful short white wedding dress that seemed to hug him in all the right places, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he seemed to show off to his new husband. 

“it’s a tradition for the husband to bed his partner in their wedding dress on the wedding night.” jaemin explained, avoiding eye contact with the newly crowned prince. the boy only chuckled, pulling the younger in by his waist. 

“then we might just have to stick to tradition then.” the pair giggled, falling back on the plush bed behind them. 

their lips joined in a kiss as they began to feel each other up, jeno making quick work of removing his boxers. jaemin smirked when he saw just how much the sight of him affected his husband, hoisting up his dress to reveal what was lying underneath. the pair took their time to slow down and fully grasp each other, smiling even though they didn’t really have any reason to. 

“i love you so fucking much.” 

“i love you too, more than you could ever know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! ^_^  
> maybe you could leave kudos or a comment about what you thought?  
> you can see more of my works and follow me here (i'm so close to 1k >_<) (twitter)  
> you can also leave an annoymus comment on my curiouscat here [(cc)](%E2%80%9Ccuriouscat.me/switchienana%E2%80%9D)


End file.
